


Bollocks

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday to the wee one, Tricky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bollocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trickybonmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/gifts).



Sherlock waited until it was past midnight to slip out of his bedroom and down the long dark hallway to the grand staircase. The third stair from the top squeaked, as did the fifth from the bottom, both of which he nimbly skipped over on his way down. The tree, tastefully and carefully decorated all in silver and red, was glittering and shining, its lights left on overnight, and casting a cool glow around the living room. Outside the window it was dark and still, stars and streetlights sparkling.

There was a pile of presents under the tree already. Sherlock spotted his at once, marked _From Santa._

Sherlock had a theory: Santa was bollocks. Logically Santa didn't make sense, and whenever his mum and dad talked about him they got this funny gleam in their eyes. He knew when they were lying.

Sherlock laid out the slips of paper on which he'd gotten the family to ink their fingerprints, as an experiment, he'd said. Now he could compare them to the marks left on the wrapping paper and the labels. He thought the sellotape might have captured a good specimen of print as well.

He stretched out on his belly and got out his best magnifying lens.

"Sherlock." His dad's voice startled him upright. "What are you doing out of bed?"


End file.
